Brass Angels
by Rayne Tam
Summary: First AU and Supernatural fic! Cas Tielson is a Detective in Motor City. Current arc: The Alistair arc
1. Alastair arc part 1

Brass Angels ~ Alistair Arc part 1

AN: This is a pure AU for Supernatural. It has characters from the show, but as far as I've planned, nothing supernatural is going to happen. This AU is Cas-centric. The premise is that Cas is not an angel, but a Detective on the Detroit police force. Dean is a beat cop. Sam is an ER doctor. And other characters will be mentioned along the way.

Rating: This story is rated M because of my description(s) of the crimes scenes, which grossed my sister, Wyn Anastasia, out while she was eating. So, I would suggest that if you are really squeamish not to read this while eating. Not all chapters will have gore in them, but some will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor am I making any money off of this story. Supernatural belongs to the God-Modder himself, Eric Kripke.

NOTE: Wyn Anastasia wrote the author's note, Rayne couldn't remember what to type, as well as beta-ing this story so that Rayne's story didn't look like a big block of text.

(~-~-~-~)

Detective Casper Tielson slammed into a fleeing crook and proceeded to press his knee firmly into the perps back, putting handcuffs on him. The crook wriggled and Cas pressed down hard with his knee causing a small gasp to escape the perp. He looked back down the alley and Officer Dean Winchester rounded the corner, gun drawn. Cas dragged the crook off the ground, turning toward the exit of the alley. Officer Winchester had already put his gun away and hurried over to help walk the flasher out of the alley.

"What took you so long?" Cas asked.

"Well, he did throw a flower pot at me." Officer Winchester responded, matter-of-factly, pointing at the scratches on his face.

Cas snorted, "Read him his rights."

Seconds after they exited, two other cop cars screeched to a halt in front of the alley as Officer Dean Winchester and Detective CasTielson brought the Flower Shop Flasher to justice.

(~-~-~-~)

Hours later at Detroit Police Department

" I love it Cas! You're like 'why flower shops' and he says 'because I wanted to bathe the plants with happiness' and you're like 'you know, flowers don't have emotions' and his face just goes bright red!" Rookie officer Joanna Harvelle was gossiping to Detective Cas at his desk about the delusional college student's interrogation.

Cas stared at her unamused. Dean, who was standing nearby, chuckled a little, smiled, and coughed, uncomfortable from Cas' silence. He changed the subject:

"So, um, you coming tonight?" Dean asked casually.

Cas sighed," Yes, I suppose I'll come and drink with you guys tonight."

He'd been busy with several cases but had managed to solve all of them, and a drink sounded good.

"Awesome, I'll be there around 8:00. See you there."

Dean stood up from leaning on Cas' desk and headed out to finish his patrol duty for the day. Since he had a break from cases, Cas said goodbye to Joe, clocked out and left the department, heading home to wait for 8:00.

(~-~-~-~)

Cas was sitting on his couch in his fourth flour apartment with the TV on, but not really paying attention. It looked like someone had tried to rob a pawnshop. The clock on his TV said it was 6:30. He'd have to leave soon to make it to the Road House. Four quick knocks tapped on his door, like whoever it was had been there knocking for a while.

Cas stood up and went to the peephole. Outside stood Adam Milligan, a college student majoring in Criminal Justice who seemed to look up to him.

"Hey Detective Casper, you there?" Adam called.

Cas opened the door while saying; "You don't have to call me detective when I'm at home."

"Oh, yeah, cool" Adam said walking inside. Cas shut the door and watched as Adam glanced around the turned back to him.

"So, uh, I heard about your case from my brother."

"Which one?" Cas asked with slight humor.

Adam smiled and said, "Oh, um. Michael."

Cas sighed. "I meant which case."

"Oh."

Cas walked back and sat down on his couch. Knowing Adam was just being polite, Cas cut to the chase.

"Did you need something Adam?"

Adam walked over and sat down next to Cas. "Yeah, actually I was wondering if you could set it up so that I could start working at your PD when I finish college."

Cas breathed in and looked over at Adam. "Adam, I can't set up a position for you. You have to talk to the police chief."

Adam looked down as if he'd had this conversation before. "Okay. I guess, I talked to Dean about it and he said something similar. I thought he was just being a jerk. Um, thanks Detect- I mean Casper."

Adam stood up and headed for the door. Cas sat for a second then stood up. "Adam, here." Cas handed Adam his card.

"If you need anything else you can call me at that number when I'm at work. I'll see if my boss will talk to the chief but it's up to you to ask him yourself."

Cas wasn't sure what he could say to his boss but he didn't want Adam to feel left out in the cold.

"Okay. Thanks, Casper." Adam made a small smile, waved and left.

Cas looked back at the TV. It read 7:10. "I'm going to be late." Cas muttered, and grabbed his keys and wallet off his kitchen counter.

(~-~-~-~)

Cas pulled his small silver car into a parking spot and jumped out locking the car behind him. He spotted Sam and Dean's cars in the parking lot. Dean had a black Impala and Sam had a dark green car that looked like his own. He looked behind him and spotted a tow truck. That meant Bobby was probably here. He pushed the Road House door open and a string of jingle bells that were nailed to the other side of the door jingled.

Rookie officer Joe was talking enthusiastically to her mom, Ellen Harvelle, who owned the Road House, about his latest case. He spotted Dean chatting up two beautiful women at a table a little ways away from the bar. Sam, Dean's brother and a doctor working at ER, and Bobby Singer, a tow truck driver that Cas got to know through their work, were sitting at the bar talking quietly. Dean spotted him and said something to the girls that made them smile, and walked towards him. Cas walked forward to the bar and ordered a beer as Dean caught up.

"I thought you had a girlfriend." Cas said, turning towards Dean.

"Yeah, no, Lisa and I are taking a break." Dean said it like it wasn't his decision this time. "But forget her, there are these two lovely ladies over here Cas and-"

Cas cut him off, shaking his head. "No thank you."

Dean looked incredulously at Cas. "Dude, you need a girlfriend." He then walked over to the beautiful ladies.

Cas noticed that they were blondes and it appeared that they were also twins. Ellen opened her mouth to say something but Joe turned toward him and started talking animatedly, a little to fast, over her mom. Cas didn't really pay much attention, just nodding and taking sips of his newly acquired beer.

Bobby looked up at Cas. "Tielson." He said in gruff greeting. Cas nodded back. Not feeling like starting a conversation.

A second later, a really dark brunette entered the bar. Sam saw her, put a twenty on the bar, said goodbye Bobby, Joe, and Ellen, nodded at Cas, and walked past the brunette. The girl turned after him and ran out. Bobby downed his drink and left too.

"-And then you're like 'you know-"

Cas looked at Joe. "Yes, Joanna, I know what I said I was there."

She looked surprised that he'd talked. "Oh, yeah. Um, you can call me Joe."

Cas nodded and muttered an 'excuse me' and headed for the pole table where he'd spotted Ash, a lab technician, playing.

(~-~-~-~)

After Cas had lost a decent amount of money to Ash, he said his fair wells and headed for his car. As he was unlocking his car someone appeared in his windows reflection. He turned around and a redheaded college journalist, Anna Milton stood there.

"Can I help you, ms. Milton?"

"Yeah. Do you have any new leads on who killed my Foster parents, Detective?"

Cas sighed. "No, ms. Milton, there are no new leads this week just like there weren't any last week. The case is really cold."

"Why are you telling me that? I don't want your fucking excuses! Why can't you find the bastard that killed my parents?"

Cas held up his hands. "Ms. Milton as soon as I know something I'll call you."

She started crying. "I don't want you to fucking call me! I want you to find that murdering bastard!" She was screaming at him now.

"Ms. Milton, calm down."

She took a step forward. "Calm down? Why the hell should I calm down! Are you making fun of me? You sick bastard, where are my parents! Why are they dead!" She reached forward and grabbed his lapels, shaking. "Why can't you find them!"

Cas wasn't sure what to do. Then something occurred to him. "Ms. Milton, are you taking your medication?"

She looked up at him with red eyes and took a step back. Then she laughed. "Taking my medication? Who the hell do you think you are? Yes, I'm taking my fucking meds, you heartless bastard! I'm not insane I'm depressed!"

Cas didn't say anything.

"You know what, go to Hell. I'll find my parents killer on my own." She turned and walked away.

Cas started to go after her but changed his mind. He turned around after Anna was out of sight and kicked his car.

"Damn it!"

He yanked the door open and got in ignoring the pain in his foot. He drove out of the parking lot and was soon stuck in late night traffic. As he was sitting waiting for the cars in front of him to inch forward he wondered how Anna had known he was there. Only his friends knew that he went to the Road House. But then, so did that pain in the ass lawyer, Zachariah. He would have definitely told Anna where he'd be on a Friday night.

Zachariah was a defense lawyer, and one of the best, too. But he'd lost a case that Cas had broken open and had hated him since. Cas didn't like him much either. Anna's case had been way before that one. He had been fresh in those days. He'd been the detective in charge of the case and he hadn't been successful in collecting enough substantial evidence. He was sure who the murderer was, but he'd slipped through the cracks. Now he was out of reach and hopefully out of Anna's too. The traffic inched forward and Cas wished he could forget about Anna's case but it always came back to haunt him.

"Damn traffic." He muttered.

(~-~-~-~)

Something buzzed in Cas' ear and he swatted at the annoying bee, rolling over in his bed.

_Wait, Bee?_ Cas opened his eyes and rolled back over, snatching his buzzing pager. He groaned. It was time for work; he had to hurry down to 160th. He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom wondering why crime seemed to always happen on Saturdays.

(~-~-~-~)

Cas slammed the door on his car, heading over to the crime scene. An officer held up the tape for him and he walked up the small path to the house. There was a small garden of orange and pink flowers all around the house and two trees with pink flowers were on either side of the path he walked. The grass was green and healthy but needed to be cut. The house was a very pail yellow with a white door and windows. There were two stone steps leading to the door. There was also a yellow garage door and the stone driveway was empty.

Cas saw small drops of blood on each of the stones that made up the path he stepped on. He bent down to examine one. Then he stepped forward carefully and examined another. The drops were exactly the same. Each was perfectly circular and in the middle of the stones which were also circular.

Cas stood up and walked the rest of the way and pushed the door further open. He could smell blood and he imagined a body in the living room with CSIs taking photos hurriedly hoping to quickly escape the smell of death. Cas walked into the living room, which looked… completely normal and very well kept.

The living room, dining room, and kitchen were crammed into the small house, somehow appearing to be well organized in the tiny space, and a counter separated the kitchen from the rest of the spaces. The floor was hard wood and a small square table with four chairs was placed next to a window near the kitchen. In the living room area, a blue, comfy-looking couch sat centered in front of a flat screen TV set up on an entertainment center. A shelf stacked with DVDs was next to the TV. There was a bookcase a few feet from the couch, near another window but not touched by damaging light. There was a door near the front of the main living area and a hallway between the kitchen and living room.

A voice called from the door, "Detective Tielson, through the door here. Put your gloves on."

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled his gloves out of his pockets, he pushed the door open, which revealed a short hallway with an open door to the left that led to a small bathroom. A CSI was taking pictures of everything. The hallway let out into a bedroom. Detective Eugene Reel was standing at the end of the bed, which was currently the only visible part of the bed. Eugene was a little newer than Cas but they both had experienced most of the same cases and got along pretty well. For whatever reason he was always busy on Friday night. Cas walked into the bedroom and examined the crime scene. The bed was soaked in blood and the only indication that it had been white was the gap in the stains where a body should have been. A CSI was snapping pictures. Nearby was a dresser and mirror, both covered in blood. The walls were covered in splatter and Cas knew who ever it belonged to was dead. He looked back to Eugene who looked grim.

"We believe the victim is Maxwell Edison, who lives here. A Rose Valerie discovered the scene. Officer Winchester is taking her statement out in the back."

Cas nodded and asked, "Any clue as to the body's location?" Cas doubted there was any.

"Not that I've seen." Eugene said. Cas frowned.

"There were blood drops outside, each deliberately placed in the center of the stepping stones. The body is also missing but I don't see any traces of how it was moved."

Cas asked the CSI for his black light and luminol. Then he went to the small bathroom and asked the CSI in there to shut the door. Cas spritzed the luminol in a few spots in the bathtub and turned the lights out. He directed the black light at the tub and it began glowing dark purple with cast off in a few places. Cas told the CSI that was still in the bathroom to take pictures. After that was done he left the bathroom and headed for the front door, Eugene following behind him.

"The murderer drained the blood in the bathtub after the Vic was murdered in the bedroom." Cas said, as he walked out the front door.

"Detective Tielson, where are you going?" Eugene asked.

"The blood drops the murderer left behind." Cas said kneeling down near the last stone.

"We already followed it. The murderer must have used a car, because the trail ends at the sidewalk." Eugene said. Cas shook his head.

"Was there a car in the garage?"

"Yes, a blue 75 Mustang." Eugene said checking his notepad.

Cas nodded. "Which means either he had a car waiting here or else…"

Eugene looked incredulously at Cas.

"Maybe he's trying to throw us off?"

Cas looked at the road in front of the drops.

"No." Cas said smiling.

He moved to the middle of the road and knelt down. There, between the yellow, was a perfectly circular drop of blood.

"Why would anyone go through the trouble of leaving a blood trail behind?" Eugene speculated, shaking his head.

"I'm not profiler, but I think he wants us to find the body." Cas said moving up the street. After searching both directions Cas and Eugene didn't find any more drops of blood.

"Maybe it was an accident. Maybe as the car pulled away some blood fell there." Eugene said sitting on the curb.

"No it's to perfect. There has to be a reason." Cas was roaming the other side of the street looking for blood on the other sidewalk. Eugene shook his head. Cas gave up and started walking over to Eugene. Suddenly he stopped and looked back up the road. Then he started jogging up the road again.

"Detective Tielson we already looked over there!" Eugene complained, getting up and running after Cas. Cas knelt down near the manhole they'd overlooked.

"You think he went down there?" Eugene asked wrinkling his nose.

"It makes sense," Cas said," He'd be able to move the body without being seen."

Eugene groaned." Maybe he didn't because he'd have to carry an adult down there."

"Only one way to find out." Cas muttered.

He lifted the manhole cover up and began climbing down. At the bottom of the ladder was another perfectly circular drop of blood. Cas had also discovered traces of blood on the ladder.

"Well?" Eugene called down the ladder.

Cas looked up," Yeah, it's here."

Eugene sighed.

"Let me go get officer Sating and we can check it out."

"Wait!" Cas shouted.

"Get Winchester, he's got more experience then Sating."

Eugene scowled but nodded confirmation. Cas wasn't sure why Eugene disliked Dean so much. He decided to find the next blood drop while waiting for Eugene and Dean.

Dean

Dean left the grieving Ms Valerie with another and went into the room of the crime. He'd already seen the bed on his first visit, and he didn't care too much for seeing it again. To his surprise, Cas wasn't there. He could've sworn he'd heard his voice. The CSI told him that Cas and another detective had gone outside. He was exiting the house when he spotted Detective Eugene freaking Reel talking to officer Sating. He walked over and asked," Where's Detective Casper?"

Eugene scowled at him.

"That's detective Tielson to you, officer Winchester."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, where is he?"

Eugene gave a resigned sigh and turned the rest of the way towards him.

"He's following a blood trail that led to the sewers. He asked to come get… an officer to help."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Well I've got more experience then Sating so let's go." Dean started for the street.

Eugene scoffed," I don't know how you became an actual cop with that amount of disrespect."

Dean stopped and whirled on Eugene, temper flaring.

"I don't know what I did to piss you off, but right now we have a murderer to catch and you aren't helping by playing 'mine's bigger than yours' right now."

Eugene flushed, well as much he could anyway, as Dean marched off in the direction he hoped the manhole was. Luckily, he was right and he began climbing down. He grimaced when he realized that the sticky stuff on the bars was blood.

"Hey, Cas, I'm coming down!"

_CasTiel_son

Cas walked back down the tunnel when he heard Deans voice. He greeted Dean when he jumped down from the last rung. A couple seconds later Eugene joined them. Dean and Eugene glared at each other for an instant then focused on Cas.

"Where to?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded down the way he'd come from.

"The next drop's ten feet that way. Turn your flashlight on."

Cas turned and began leading them down the passage.

(~-~-~-~)

After thirty minutes of walking, they found the tenth drop of blood by another ladder. Cas walked past it ten feet but didn't find any more blood.

"This is it." Cas said.

The three of them looked up and Cas decided to go first. He lifted the manhole and listened for a moment. After he was sure there were no cars coming, he poked his head out and looked around. He hadn't needed to worry about any cars; the manhole came up at the middle of an old alley. Cas pulled himself out of the manhole and glanced around. There were two green dumpsters at the end and Cas decided to check them out. He stopped half way and found another drop of blood. He turned back toward the manhole when he realized neither Dean nor Eugene had emerged. He looked down the manhole and saw Dean and Eugene glaring at each other muttering about something. Cas rolled his eyes and waited for them to notice he was sitting there. They both froze. Dean muttered something and then they both looked up. Cas raised an eyebrow.

"If you two boys are done I'd appreciate it if you'd come up here and do your jobs."

Eugene and Dean looked at each other. Dean walked past Eugene and started toward the ladder. Eugene put his had on Dean shoulder and Dean looked back. Then he swatted Eugene's hand away. Now Cas could hear the arguing.

"Detectives first, Mud Monkey!"

"Screw you, Genie!"

It went on like that for a while. Cas shook his head and put the manhole cover in place. The silence was extremely noticeable. Cas smiled and walked towards the bins. There was nothing but trash in bin number one. In bin number two… Cas jumped down off the side and turned away trying very hard not to lose his small breakfast. Inside the bin was the body, but it lay in pieces. The first thing Cas had seen was a man's eyeless head frozen in a horrible scream and a severed arm lay a little ways away missing it's hand. Cas coughed, closed his eyes, and pushed the image away.

"Cas?"

Cas looked up to see Dean and Eugene both sticking their heads out of the manhole, comically. Cas started laughing, in slight hysteria. He really couldn't help it, his emotions were to frayed.

"Detective Tielson, I don't see what's so funny." Eugene said, indignantly.

Cas held up a hand until he could control himself again.

"God." Cas said shaking his head.

"Cas what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dean said pulling himself out.

"Not quite." Cas said. He led them over to the bin with the remains inside. Dean turned around and put his hand over his mouth

"My God." Eugene cursed and covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief.

They'd found Maxwell Edison's dead body, or what was left of it.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading this. Please review and let me know what you think.

Also in case you couldn't tell Eugene Reel is Uriel.


	2. Alastair arc part 2

Brass Angels ~ Alistair Arc part 2

AN: This is a pure AU for Supernatural. It has characters from the show, but as far as I've planned, nothing supernatural is going to happen. This AU is Cas-centric. The premise is that Cas is not an angel, but a Detective on the Detroit police force. Dean is a beat cop. Sam is an ER doctor. And other characters will be mentioned along the way.

Rating: This story is rated M because of my description(s) of the crimes scenes, which grossed my sister, Wyn Anastasia, out while she was eating. So, I would suggest that if you are really squeamish not to read this while eating. Not all chapters will have gore in them, but some will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor am I making any money off of this story. Supernatural belongs to the God-Modder himself, Eric Kripke.

NOTE: Ha! Wyn didn't help me with this one!

(~-~-~-~)

Half an hour later the alley was crawling with cops. Cas had searched the trashcans and found a bloody knife but it wouldn't be what cut up the body. Cas hoped it would have fingerprints or maybe the murderers blood on it. He was looking other blood drops but he doubted there would be anymore. After his assumption was confirmed he headed back to the crime scene.

"Excuse me, Detective Tielson, is it true that you found a body?"

Cas turned around to find Anna standing there, with a notepad and a pencil.

Cas began to ask her about how she found him last night but she held up her hand.

"No. I came here for business. Now, can you answer the question, please?"

"No comment." Cas said turning back around and continuing over to the crime scene.

"Hey! I think I deserve better than that!" She said walking after him.

Cas turned back to glare at her.

"Ms. Milton this case has nothing to do with your case."

"I don't care. My case has nothing to do with the news! Besides you couldn't catch the man who murdered my parents, let alone find their bodies! You owe me!" She smiled wolfishly up at him.

"So what's the scoop?"

Cas lowered his voice, like he was talking to a misbehaving child.

"This case has nothing to do with you. I don't owe you anything."

Cas turned around and ducked underneath the tape. Cas could feel Anna glaring at him as he walked over to Eugene.

"Ms. Milton still giving you trouble?" Eugene asked raising an eyebrow.

Cas nodded.

Then his phone buzzed in his trench coats pocket. He pulled it out and upon recognizing the number held up a finger and turned around.

Eugene walked off to talk to the gathering press.

"Hello, this is Detective Tielson."

"Hey, Cas, it's Chuck."

"Chuck where are you? We have a crime scene." Chuck Shirley was a captain who had transferred to Cas' squad; he was also an author of several mystery novels.

"Yeah, I know. Dean called and filled me in."

"What do you think?" Cas asked looking around for Dean. He spotted him across the street talking to a woman wearing slacks and a white dress shirt, maybe the manager.

Cas looked around the storefront and spotted a camera facing towards the alley.

"Well, this is similar to a case three years ago" Chuck said.

"Three years ago? I was still a rookie detective."

"Really? Oh, never mind. Cas go to the evidence storage and get the case file- "

"Just tell me what the case was."

"Oh, it was the murders of Mr. And Mrs. Milton."

Cas' heart skipped a beat and he looked over at the gathering press. Anna was in the front talking rapidly and writing in her notepad.

"Hey, Cas? Are you still there?"

Cas swallowed and turned around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. What's wrong?"

"Chuck that was my second case after I made detective."

(~-~-~-~)

Cas rummaged through his drawers and found the copy of Anna's case file. He dropped it on his desk, shut the drawer and plopped down in his chair. He opened the file and started going over the facts. The cases were almost identical. Both had a blood trail that had perfectly circular drops that vanished at the road. There were also some obvious differences. The bodies, Cas knew, were never found. Also the blood trail was placed haphazardly in its perfect ness. Along with the bodies, the murder weapon hadn't been found. There was also something suspicious, it wasn't in the file but it had always bothered him. Right after the Milton case went cold, a cop, Al Stark, had gone missing. In fact it appeared that there had never been an Al Stark and Cas was certain that he was the murderer. Now, it appeared, he was back. Someone tapped his shoulder and Cas nearly jumped out of his skin, almost. Cas turned to find Rookie officer Joe standing there, more startled then he was.

"Uh, um. I brought coffee." She said nervously.

Cas let out his breath, after he realized he was holding it, and took a cup.

He looked up at her.

"Thank you…Joe."

That made her smile and she nodded,

"You're welcome!"

Then she walked away as Eugene walked over.

"She looks happy." Eugene said looking back as Joe walked into Chuck's office.

That reminded Cas that he needed to talk to him.

"What did she want?" Eugene asked.

"She had coffee. Surprised the hell out of me."

Eugene chuckled.

"Wow, you're almost as unmovable as a mountain and a newbie cop scared you?"

Cas glared. Eugene held up his hands.

"What were you thinking about that got you so jumpy?"

Cas set his too sweet coffee down and turned the case file around. Eugene bent forward and looked the file up and down.

"It was a month before you made detective." Cas said.

Eugene looked up.

"You mean this sicko's killed before?"

Cas nodded.

"That's what it looks like. I think I know who did it, but I don't know where to look for him."

Eugene didn't say anything so he continued.

"Judging by some of the differences I think he's killed more than just three people, and he's accelerating. I believe his name is Al Stark."

"When did you become a psychologist? My Lord, Cas! You're saying this man murdered more than three people!"

Cas grimaced, then stood up and closed the case file. He walked around his desk and headed for the precinct doors.

"Where are you going?" Eugene called after him.

"Too see if Ash got anything off that knife."

Cas pushed the door open and headed for the forensics building.

(~-~-~-~)

Cas walked into the lab Ash was using.

"Ash what do you got?"

Ash looked up, not startled at all.

"Besides your lunch money, I found two different blood types on the knife but no fingerprints. One, of course, belongs to the Vic and I'm still running the other through CODIS."

"Was he using gloves?"

"Yeah, it left a pattern, probably leather."

Cas nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Nope I'll call you when I get a hit."

"Thank you, Ash." Cas said and headed back to talk to chuck.

(~-~-~-~)

"So, Adam wants to be a cop, and you think he'd be useful at this department?" Chuck asked.

Cas nodded.

"Cas, you know he has to ask the chief himself, right?"\

"Yes I'm aware."

"Then why'd you want to talk to me, you do have a case right?"

Cas sighed.

"I don't have any leads right now. I'm waiting for Ash to call me when he gets a hit in CODIS. Adam knows he has to go talk to the chief but he was hoping I could put in a good word for him."

Cas looked at Chuck uneasily.

Chuck smiled.

"And you were hoping I could put in a good word for him with the chief?"

Cas nodded.

"You think he'd make a good cop?"

Cas hesitated.

"Yes with some training, definitely."

"Well, I'll put in a good word and if he's put in our squad I'll put him with you in a calm neighborhood."

"Thank you, Chuck."

Cas started to leave but Chuck called him back.

"Did you look over the old case?" Chuck asked.

Cas nodded.

"Yeah, there are similarities and I think I know who's doing this-"

Chuck held up a hand. Cas closed his mouth and listened.

"I know what you're thinking. It's definitely possible that this Al Stark character is the murderer. But, Cas, remember he disguised himself as a cop! That was three years ago! He could be anyone now, especially the way he's been escalating. When you find him be careful."

Cas nodded and his phone rang.

Chuck waved at Cas in a shooing fashion and Cas left, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"This is Detective Tielson."

"Cas, it's Ash. I got s hit in CODIS! A Margaret Cambel, she's a media Tycoon. She was arrested for throwing a stapler at her first assistant and her phone at her second. Yeah, I know, anger management. Anyway, she lives at 15677 on Millbrook road. Cas she might not be dead yet, but she's been missing from work for two days."

"Thanks, Ash."

"No problem, saving the world one DNA strand at a time."

Cas rolled his eyes and hung up. It was time to bring in Al Stark.

(~-~-~-~)

Cas screeched his car to a halt behind the patrol cars in front of him and jumped out of his car. They'd pulled into a large drive way to a big, two story white house surrounded by woods. There were wooded stairs in front that led to the second stories front door. Below that was a glass sliding door with the blinds closed. The house sat on a slope but a brick pathway made the back of the house accessible.

"Eugene, take the back with three of the officers. I'll take the front with Winchester and two others."

Everyone had gathered into a loose circle so they could hear Cas.

"You three." Cas pointed to three other officers.

"Take the sliding glass door. Everyone be careful the suspect is considered armed and dangerous."

Cas turned to Joe who was standing behind him, nervously.

"Officer Harvelle, since you're still a rookie officer I want you to stay in the patrol car and be ready to pursue. I don't want you to do anything but that, understand?"

She nodded, shaking, and headed to the patrol car nearest the exit.

"Let's go." Cas said.

They fell upon the house, Eugene and a cop going left behind the house and the other two officers going right. Cas and Dean bounded up the stairs quickly with the other two following closely, all drawing their guns. The last three cops stood at the glass sliding door, waiting for Cas' signal. Cas grabbed his radio.

"Go!"

Dean kicked the door and was surprised to find it open. Cas heard breaking glass below as the three other officers entered the house. Dean moved after Cas into a hallway that led straight into the living room. It was huge and in the middle brown, leather couches sat around a coffee table with a flat screen TV at the head of it. Several large windows gave a beautiful view of the forest. The two other officers went right and Cas and Dean went left. To the left was the kitchen separated by an archway. Cas moved right and he felt Dean behind him go left. The kitchen resembled ones that you see on food network. Cas spotted a small entryway and he and Dean met on either side of it. Dean moved in and pointed his gun at the shadow. Then the door sprang open and hit Dean hard in the face and he let out a surprised shout. A man bolted out the doorway, laughing.

"Officer down! We're in the kitchen I'm going in the pursuit of the suspect." Cas shouted into his radio as he ran in pursuit of the fleeing man.

"Detective Tielson I'm right behind you!" Eugene's voice came in over the radio.

Cas brought his radio up.

"He ran into the woods behind the house."

Cas put his radio away and ran into the woods. The man wasn't far ahead of him and Cas could see where he'd run through. Suddenly the sound of the suspect's movements stopped. Cas slowed down and looked around.

"Al Stark!" Cas called. Immediately there was laughter, but it seemed to come from every direction. He was projecting his voice, trying to confuse him.

_Well it's working. _Cas thought, looking around for movement.

"Oh, are they, still, calling me that?" A nasal voice called.

Again, it seemed to come from every direction but Cas thought the voice was clearer behind him. He spun around and headed in that direction.

"What's your real name?" Cas asked moving closer.

"Alastair." Was whispered into Cas' ear.

Cass whipped around but half way through a fist slammed into his jaw and his head whacked into a tree. Stars swam his vision and Cas realized he was lying on the ground. A blurry imaged entered his vision and Cas realized it was Alastair. He gave a toothy smile and ran into the brush that was quickly swallowed by darkness.


End file.
